


All I Want For Christmas

by Ballet_Passion



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_Passion/pseuds/Ballet_Passion





	All I Want For Christmas

This year they decided to spend Christmas together. You wouldn’t believe it but that was the first time for them. There were lots of first times this year so far. It wasn’t easy, combining career and personal life never is.

Their Christmas holidays were supposed to start a week after grand Prix Final. It didn’t go the way they hoped it would and they had very mixed emotions afterwards. He couldn’t hide his disappointment even in Kiss & Cry, Tessa broke into tears as they came to their hotel room. Up until this moment she had her press-conference smile on, answering all the questions and smiling for the photos, she tried to cheer him, cracking small jokes for him not to look super grumpy during the conference, but as she entered their room she dropped the act. He was putting their bags on the bench near the door when he heard a quiet sob. He looked at her and saw that she’s shaking and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

He hugged her tightly, inhaling her sent – the only one that always calms him down. Now was not the time to let himself dwell on his thoughts, he needed to calm her down.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok. It’s not Olympics yet and we still have Free Dance on Saturday. It’s gonna be ok.”

It didn’t help at all, she was still shaking and silently crying.

“Tess, look at me”

She didn’t.

“Please, T, look at me, I cannot bear when you are like that” – he begged her.

He gently lifted her chin, looked her into eyes.

“T, remember: no matter what, we're together, and no matter what, I love you, and no matter what, we're gonna enjoy this. This time it’s for us and even if there is smth going on behind the scenes – it’s not our job to think about it. All we need to do is skate the best we can and enjoy the whole process, ok?”

She stopped shaking, but her tears didn’t.

“Scott, what if they’ve already decided everything? What if we cannot do anything to change their mind?”

“Then we still are gonna skate our hearts out and enjoy the last months of our competitive skating with each other. And now we need to sleep, everything seems better in the morning.”

He kissed her forehead, temple and then found his favourite spot on her neck. He felt her relax into his arms.

Their FD was fierce, the best skate they had so far this season, but still there were a couple of mistakes. He almost tripped again! They both were extremely tired at the press-conference, they literally left all their emotions on the ice, Tessa looked particularly upset. He tried joking and stroking her leg to bring some comfort, didn’t really help. After a full night sleep they felt so much better and actually managed to enjoy both gala and closing banquet, there were lots of photos taken with them: both seniors and juniors, keeping them busy and not letting dwell on their thoughts and emotions. They went to airport almost straight after gala and in 18 hours they were home.

“Finally, I’m so tired, but I’m also hungry!” – he couldn’t eat food on a plane this time and they didn’t manage to have anything before their connecting flight. “Are you up to go out? Or maybe we should order take away? Tess, what do you say?”

She was sitting on their sofa staring at the wall.

He kneeled near here and hugged her gently.

“Hey, it’s ok, we can order take away and just cuddle. Is there anything you want? Chinese, sushi, pizza maybe?”

“Oh, sorry. I think I’m just so tired that I keep zoning out. Let’s go out? I can use some fresh air”

“Ok, do you want to take a shower first?”

“Yeah, thanks”. She kissed him on the cheek and went to their bathroom.

They both got ready, got to one of their favourite places and it seemed like they both finally relaxed. As they finished their meal and were getting ready he looked outside.

“That’s gonna be an interesting journey back home.”

“Why?” – Tessa looked at him and followed his gaze to the window. “Oh.”

It was heavily snowing, all the street was already covered with thick white snow blanket and they came to the restaurant without their car as the weather was so lovely.              

“I guess we’d better get going before we are snowed in here, shall we?”

As they stepped out to the street Scott suddenly felt that Christmas and NY holidays are so nearby. Not that they are actually having holidays, no such luxury before Olympics, but he was so happy to finally spend Christmas day with his family and the woman he loved. They were walking hand in hand, finding their way through snowfall.

“Are you excited?” – he tried to look at her and not trip.

“About what?”

“Christmas, decorating our apartment tomorrow, all the Christmas food and movies?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

That was not the answer he expected. She loved Christmas. And by loved he meant LOVED! She always went overboard decorating her apartment, stocking on all the limited-Christmas-edition chocolate flavours and they normally had a ‘Christmas-movies’ marathon.

“Have you thought which theme we are gonna go with this year?” – he tried to approach the subject from the other side.

“Well, actually I think we shouldn’t decorate our apartment this year. I mean, we are gonna spend Christmas at your house in Ilderton anyway and when we come back on 27th we will be back on a full training mode. So, we’ll just waste a lot of time and money decorating. You are not a fan anyway, so you won’t have to pretend this year that you like it.”

“Oh, ok. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have yoga and pilates classes.”

“And when are those?”

“From 11am till 2pm. So, I’ll be home around 3pm I think. You?”

“Yeah, gonna go to the gym in the morning then and will cook us some dinner, ok?” – he hugged her tightly while trying not to make them fall in the snow.

“Yes, thank you”

“What for?”

“For just being you.”

They came home, got ready and went to bed. The moment his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.

He woke up after his phone vibrated on the nightstand. Tessa was fast asleep, her head on his chest, their legs tangled. He kissed her temple, gently lifted her and put on her side of bed, putting blanket up until her chin. She opened her eyes, looking slightly disoriented.

“Morning, beautiful. I’m heading to the gym, see you in the evening! Do you want anything for dinner? Any dessert preferences?”

“Mmm, I’ll think about it and text you. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” – He came to her side of the bed and kissed one more time before grabbing his phone.

When he told her yesterday that he was going to the gym he actually was planning to do so. But the more he sneakily looked at Tessa on their way home the more he saw how upset and down she was. And he was not going all the scoring situation ruin their first Christmas together. As they’ve been in the elevator he decided that he will decorate their apartment by himself. Of course, it wouldn’t be as nice and sophisticated as decorating with her (basically, hanging and putting everything how she wants it), but he still should try.

He went to a couple of stores they normally go to. As he was alone he decided not to overcomplicate things and just go for classic red and golden theme. He bought a new Christmas tree (green one, as the one they had from last year was white thanks to Scandinavian theme), several boxes of simple classic red & gold babbles, Christmas lights, a pack of candles (he new her favourite Christmas scents) and some other little bits and bobs to put on the shelves and their nightstands. He also went to choose a festive throw-on and some pillows. Then he remembered that they are gonna stay in and he’s cooking, so he went to buy both of them some fuzzy Christmassy socks and then to supermarket for all the ingredients.

He came home, unloaded his car and started his mission to get Tessa into feeling Christmassy. He started with hanging lights in their living room and putting candles on her nightstand and their coffee table. Then he unpacked Christmas tree and took all the boxes with babbles and ribbons out of the bag. He was just about to start opening all the boxes when he heard front door open. He looked at his phone, it was still only 1 PM and Tessa shouldn’t be here.

As he was processing that his plan has just failed Tessa entered living room. She looked at Scott, lights, Christmas tree and burst into tears.

He quickly ran to her.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Tess. I didn’t want to upset you anymore, I swear. I’m gonna take it all down, just give me 20 minutes.”

She grabbed his arm and buried her face on his chest. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her back, but it didn’t seem to work. So, he just lifted her up and went to lie on the couch cuddling. He didn’t know how much time passed, but at some point her sobs became quieter and less frequent and eventually she calmed down.

“Do you need any help?” - she looked at him and smiled fondly.

“I would love to! I don’t think I can decorate Christmas Tree somewhat decently without you.”

“Great! Let me change and we’ll do it!” – she kissed him, hopped from the couch and went to their bathroom.

He still was in awe how her mood improved. He decided to prepare some hot chocolate and put some Christmas playlist on. He was fiddling with his phone trying to figure out where to find Tessa’s favourite playlist when she came back.

“Oh, hot chocolate! What are you doing there?” – she was looking at him being very concentrated on his phone.

“Arh, I can’t find this playlist you love, will need your help.”

“Oh, I will put it on my phone, don’t worry, come here, let’s start decorating the tree!”

They’ve spent the whole afternoon putting lights and all the babbles on the tree, as she sat down on the couch to have a look at their job, he was putting all the boxes together to take them to storage.

“So, why did you come earlier today? Change of plans?”

“Well, my second class was cancelled so I figured I will just go home and sleep, but you obviously had a better plan.”

He smiled at her.

“Hang there, I’ll be back in a minute.”

He came back to the room with only Christmas lights and candles on, All I Want for Christmas was playing in the background. She hugged him, putting her head on his chest and swaying to the music.

“Thank you so much!” – she whispered. “I don’t know how you managed to fill up our apartment with Christmas and that made me actually feel it! I’m sorry I almost ruined our first Christmas together by being all grumpy and upset. I just thought that if we don’t win how we wanted you will be disappointed in us and wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with me.”

“Oh, why would you think that? It doesn’t matter to me which medal we get or don’t get and you can be sure that I won’t blame you. Of course, it’s nice to get gold all the time, but that’s just unrealistic and not everything depends on us. And as for the Christmas – nothing can make me not spend it with you!” – he paused to kiss her. “Because all I want for Christmas is you!”

 


End file.
